The Many Ways To Attract A Man
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Samus has the hots for Solid Snake, but she has no idea how to get his attention. Can she find a way to earn his affections? Rated M for some mature content. Read & Review.


**The Many Ways to Attract A Man**

**Part 1**

Today was a calm and very peaceful morning in Smash Mansion, like always. And there was a reason for the occasion.

Samus Aran awoke with a smile at 8:00 in the morning. She was in a jolly, happy-go-lucky mood as of today. While a few of the others such as Bowser were somewhat perplexed by this, the rest whom she was closest to like Yoshi, Sonic, Peach and so on, were quite aware of the reason why.

She was in love.

And this wasn't just some cheerful school girl crush. It was an all out genuine love for a certain someone. And his name was Solid Snake, often called Snake for short. Ever since the first time they met, Samus had been head over heels in love with him from the start. Despite his tough and hardcore demeanor, she knew that he was a kind hearted and friendly individual. Even though he has softened up, he still had his tough guy persona.

The only main problem was that Samus didn't know how to get his attention. She was an attractive and youthful young woman, but strangely Snake had not made any moves on her, which left her puzzled.

But regardless, she was going to do whatever she had to in order to succeed, no matter how hard it would be.

About sometime later, she was in her bedroom talking with Peach, Zelda, Lyn, Daisy, Jigglypuff (whom was in her human form), and Michelle, Yoshi's girlfriend.

"Girls, I don't know what to do. I really like Snake a lot, but I can't tell if he feels the same way about me." said Samus.

"Well, you've got to do something. He won't know that you adore him unless you admit it." said Peach.

"Duh, she knows that. She's referring to the fact that she doesn't know how to impress him." Daisy remarked.

"I don't get it. I just wish I knew what it was that Snake likes about a woman, but what is it?" Samus wondered.

Michelle and Lyn both giggled to each other before turning to face the the others.

"Not to worry Samus, you've got it. You just haven't been showing it." said Michelle.

"Showing what?"

"These." said Lyn as she and Michelle opened their tops to show off their well developed cleavage.

"Is that really necessary?!" asked Peach with dismay.

"Why not, Yoshi loves it when I do this in front of him." Michelle mentioned.

"But from what Yoshi tells me, he usually blushes or passes out from embarrassment." said Zelda.

"Hehehe, I know. I just like flashing him to make that happen. If only he wasn't so afraid of intimacy, maybe this would arouse him."

"Uh, I'm not too sure about that." said Samus.

"Come on, the moment Snake lays eyes on you, he'll be all over you."

"You really think so?"

"I have a good feeling about this. And if you really want to get his attention, try flirting with him while showing them off."

"If you really think so, then I'll give it a shot and see what happens."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Snake was down in the living room sitting on the couch, watching an episode of Strike Back. It was one of his most favorite programs that he would often watch for about an hour or more. Fortunately for him, it was an all day marathon, meaning that he had all the time in the world to watch it. Seeing all that action made him think back to the old days he spent on missions as a mercenary and a soldier.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned his head to see who it was, only to become wide eyed at the sight of Samus Aran standing right there, with her Zero Suit open in the front, thus revealing her large breasts in clear view.

"Hi Snake." she greeted with a flirtatious voice.

"Uh, hello Samus." said Snake with confusion.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just watching Strike Back. What about you?"

"I just got bored and decided to come and join you, if that's okay."

"I guess it's alright."

Samus giggled girlishly as she calmly walked over and sat down on the couch. She scooted herself closer to him until their legs were side by side.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" asked Snake.

"What's wrong, does it bother you?"

"Not really, I'm just a little puzzled."

"Are you sure?" she asked while pushing her chest against his arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Samus soon decided to step things up. She let out a fake yawn before pretending to fall asleep with one of her arms on Snake's shoulder to keep her balance, rubbing her cleavage on his chest, which made him shiver a little. Samus had a sneaky grin on her face, as she believed her ruse was beginning to work. She soon perked up when she felt him grab her arms.

"_I think this is gonna work. Score one for Samus Aran. Oh, happy_ _day_." thought Samus happily.

Snake raised her up and looked at her. Feeling that she had succeeded, Samus readily puckered her lips and closed her eyes, assuming that he was going to kiss her. But what she got in return was not what she expected. Rather than kissing her, Snake instead reached forward and zipped up the front of her Zero Suit.

"You know Samus, it's not safe to go walking around with your breasts in full view like that. Any pervert would be inching to grab them."

"_Shoot, I was so close._" she thought.

After that, he decided to get up from the couch to go get a snack from the kitchen, leaving Samus sitting with a blank look on her face.

Without even saying a word, Samus got up and went trudging off for her room.

* * *

**Later...**

"So, what happened?" asked an anxious Michelle.

"Well, let's just say that I did what you told me and I showed my chest. I also tried flirting with him."

"Yeah, and?"

"It didn't work."

"What?"

"I SAID IT DIDN'T WORK, AS IN HE NEVER NOTICED, YOU MORON."

"Okay, no need to yell."

"What did you do wrong?" asked Lyn.

"Nothing. I tried to be as romantic as I could. I even pretended to fall asleep on him, and when I thought he was gonna kiss me, he instead just zipped me up."

"See, I told you it wasn't necessary." said Peach.

"Since that didn't work, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I learned that one of the best ways to a man's heart is through his stomach. Try providing him with a nice and delicious meal, or even bake him something like a cake or some brownies."

"How am I suppose to believe that'll even help?"

"Because that's one of the many ways I got Mario's love. If it works for me, then it can surely work for you with Snake."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Samus smiled to herself as she began to fantasize about what would happen.

**Fantasy sequence**

_"So what did you think of the cake I made for you, Snake?" asked Samus._

_Snake smiled at her as he walked up and took her in his arms, looking deeply into her eyes._

_"Samus, that was the best cake I ever had in my life. Not only are you a beautiful woman, but also an excellent baker." he said to her._

_"I love you Snake."_

_"I love you too, Samus."_

_"Kiss me, kiss me now."_

_With that, he pulled her into a kiss, which she deepened by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing down. Her tongue licked at his lips, asking for entrance, which he happily granted by opening his mouth and letting it slide inside._

**Fantasy ends**

It was from the moment she opened her eyes did she suddenly notice that she was actually kissing Lyn, whose eyes were as wide as two dinner plates.

Lyn's face: (O.O)

Realizing her mistake, Samus pulled away, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Lyn." she apologized.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" yelled Lyn while wiping her mouth.

"I guess my fantasy just got the best of me."

"I'LL SAY, YOU HAD YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH!"

"Lyn, calm down. She didn't mean to kiss you, though it was kind of funny." said a giggling Daisy.

"DAISY!" screamed Jigglypuff.

"What, I'm just joking here."

"Now Peach, are you really sure that your idea will work?" asked Samus.

"Yes, I'm very sure of it. Trust me."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Here's my newest Smash Brothers story.**

**It was suppose to be a whole one shot, but I decided to turn it into a two part one shot. This part may not be as funny, but next part will be. Samus is gonna try whatever she can do to get Snake's attention, and she won't give up until she does.**

**I made this story as promised for my friend Spawnzilla014. SamusxSnake is his top favorite couple in Smash Brothers stories.**

**By the way, if you're wondering about why Jigglypuff is a human in this story, I'll be sure to explain it if you ask. Plus I intend to make a story which explains the reason. Also, the character Michelle is an OC of mine.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
